The present disclosure relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus.
Generally, in a developing device mounted on an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus, the thickness of a developer formed on a surface of a developer carrier is restricted by a thickness restricting portion. The thickness restricting portion is referred to as a doctor blade or a restriction blade.
There are cases where, in the developing device, toner contained in the developer floats and deposits on an upper surface of the thickness restricting portion. The toner deposited on the thickness restricting portion is likely to transfer from the thickness restricting portion to an image carrier, and may adversely affect the image quality.
Meanwhile, it is known that a mechanism for moving a sheet member is provided in the vicinity of the thickness restricting portion, in order to prevent the toner from depositing on the thickness restricting portion.